Seduction
by theangelkneesocks
Summary: A love story about two butlers that are in love with the cousins of their bosses enemy, but when passion turns to desire and desire turns to obsession, can the butlers do their master's bidding and still have time to fall in love or fall prey to the new demons? Sebastian X O.C., Claude X O.C.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Welcome__  
_

I stepped out of my carriage and took in the lovely view of the mansion I have to live in with my cousin Ciel Phantomhive. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a tall slim butler.

"Welcome mistress, the master and Tanaka are waiting for you in the study" he said. I nod then proceed to follow him up the stairs. I notice three people trying to hide. I stop walking and almost immediately the butler stops walking also.

"Oh where are my manners" the butler says "These people that are trying to hide are the servants...Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian" he finished. "Oh" I said silently. I smiled and continued to follow the butler up the rest of the stairs until we reached the study.

"Wait here please" the butler says softly while opening the doors and entering. I nod and dust off my kimono a bit, brush my blue hair back and adjust my flats. He opens the door again and I entered.

"Konnichi wa Ojiisan to Itokosan!" I shout full of happiness. Ciel looked up from a book and Tanaka smiled at be before he exploded and became a short little man drinking tea. I was about to comment when Ciel beat me to it.

"Don't worry about him this happens a lot" he explained. "Anoo...O Genki desu ka?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "I'm fine, how was your trip?" he asked getting up out of his seat and walking towards me to give me a hug.

"II desu yo" I answered with a big smile. "How's Uncle doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's alright for now but the emperor is worried " I replied.

"That's good...Elizabeth has grown since the last time you've seen her."

"When will I be able to see her"

"Soon she and the dutchess will be visiting tomorrow"

"Sebastian, Show Kasumi to her room"

"Yes, master" he said as he showed me the door and took me to one of the guest rooms. It got dark fast so I got dressed and got ready for bed. "I hope I don't have to see _her _again" I said to myself looking up at the ceiling. I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep. _  
_

* * *

I stepped out of my carriage and onto the road as my flats made contact with ground. I sighed and held my kimono's sleeve up to my face to stare at the chard mark of battle. I put it down and continued to walk up the steps towards my cousin's castle.

Alios Trancy inherited the castle after my uncle died (finally if you ask me). He has ensured his worth amongst my aunt's taste as a gentlemen. I quickly dusted my red kimono off, then I knocked on the door and a very peculiar butler answered the front door. "Right this way, your highness" he said. I gave a satisfied nod and entered.

Four other butlers greeted me as well, then we parted ways and I greeted Alios in his study. "Konnichi wa...Itoko-san" I said gracefully. He smiled and gave me a big hug. "You haven't changed a bit" he said tugging on my cheek like I was a child.

"You haven't either" I said with a forced smile as I got one of my red bangs out of my face."So how's Japan?" he asked. "Good my rival isn't in the country at the moment, but I'm relaxing a bit since Aunt Tiffany thinks I need to" I explained.

"I would love to meet your rival, if you would like to meet mine" he said with a sly smile. I shrugged. "Totemo sukarete imasu" I yawned. "You must be very tired from your long journey" he said tapping a pencil on his desk. I nodded.

"Claude, show Moka to her room"

"Yes, your highness"

I was then escorted to my room for the night, and when Claude left I got out my sais. "I need to practice while I'm here" I said to myself. I sighed then put my weapons away and got ready for bed. "Its going to be a long vacation" I said before going to sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

**A/N: I am Kasumi, and My friend Ayana is Moka**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Rivals_

_**Kasumi p.o.v...**  
_

I awoke looked to the left, looked to the right, then sighed as I saw Mey-Rin stare at me. "Good mornin', ma lady" she said sweetly. "Good morning to you to" I replied. She went to the couch placed by the window, and picked up two dresses, a blue one and a red one. The sun then illuminated

"I'll wear the blue one now and the red one later sine I know aunt Midford was something planned for tonight" I said as she laid the blue one on the foot of my bed, and hung the red one back up.

I got out of bed and put on an undergarment on to prepare for the life squeezing, breast pushing corset I had to put on. The blue dress was sleeveless, short, and had a ruffle pattern across the side.

I twirled around and smiled at myself in the mirror as Mey-Rin watched in awe. "How do I look" I asked sheepishly. "You look beautiful madam" she replied. I sat back on the bed as Mey-Rin slipped some matching heels on for me to wear.

I looked up, turned towards the door and said "Someone is at the door". Moments later there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in" I responded. Ciel walked in with his cane and Sebastian not far behind. "Ohayoo goaimasu **(which means good morning)**" I said as I got back up to hug Ciel.

He hugged me back and I saw that Sebastian looked shocked. Sebastian regained his composure and as soon as I moved away from Ciel, he eyed me. I looked toward the window. I saw a carriage come to a stop. "They're here" I said as I looked toward Ciel to find Sebastian not standing there anymore.

"Come, It time for breakfast" he said leading me down the stairs to the dinning room. When I got into the dinning room, it looked very cute. There were ribbons, bows and a big bows everywhere.

_'I think I'm going to be sick' _I thought as I looked around the room. Then I noticed Aunt Milford scolding Lizzie about her decorating habits. I sat down and listened as Ciel talked about business while Lizzie spaced out.

I finished first and excused myself. I went back to my room and went to the mirror and looked at my arm. The rose vine was sprouting from my breasts to my arm. _'Fuck, how am I supposed to keep this secret from Ciel' _I thought as it slowly faded away.

At the same time, someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I said. Sebastian walked through the door._ 'If he was a little bit hotter, I'd fuck him' _I thought before he started talking. "Ciel wants to know if you want to come to a costume party with him tonight" he said. "Sure I'd love to go" I replied.

* * *

_**Moka p.o.v...**_

I woke up in a good mood for the first time since my carriage ride to the castle. I looked to my left and found Hanna standing near my bed. "Ohayoo gozaimasu** (good morning)**" I said as I got out of bed. I put on a robe and looked at the two dresses I could choose from.

There was a short purple dress and a black ball gown. "Is there anything going on tonight?" I asked her. She nodded as the sunlight filled the teal room giving it a glow. "I want to wear the purple dress now, and the black gown later" I said as she nodded and pulled a corset out the closet.

_'Fuck!' _I thought as she slid it over my head. It nearly squeezed the life out of me, but I kept my mouth shut about it. At that moment I felt something hot run down my legs. I looked down and saw a rose vine form on my legs.

_'Shit, there spreading' _I thought as I moved away from Hanna to look at myself in the mirror. "I like it " I said casually. "You look nice" she replied quietly as if in a daze. "Come in Alios" I said before there was even a knock on the door. Sure enough Alios came in with Claude right behind him.

"Hanna see to it that Moka doesn't get lost on her way to the dinning hall" he demanded her. She nodded as he left. I laid back down on the bed while Hanna put some silver heels on my feet. The room got silent until she opened the door. "Please follow me" she said.

I followed her down the hall, across the stairs well, and down the left staircase. I saw the dinning room and it looked depressing a little. "I love the colors" I told Alios as we started eating. He nodded in agreement and we ate in silence.

We finished eating and Alios went to his study while I went back to my room. I brought out my sais while getting out a rag so I could polish them. I was almost done polishing the second one when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said putting the sais away. Claude walked in. "Alios wants to know If you want to join him for the costume ball tonight" he spoke in monotone. "...Sure, this will give me a chance to meet his rival" I cooed smoothly.

Claude raised an eyebrow then left. "He wants me" I said to myself kicking off my heels.

* * *

_**Kasumi p.o.v...**_

As night fell, we all got dressed for the party. Ciel dressed as a pirate, Lizzie dressed as a fairy, Mey-Rin dressed as a sexy pig, Bard dressed as a handy man, Finny was dressed as a cook, I was wearing a ninja costume **(don't** **judge** **me)**, and Sebastian put on a vampire costume.

My costume was a green kimono top with tights. It had a side holder so I can sheath my sais and take them with me.

On the ride to the Trancy estate, we didn't say anything to each other. Even Lizzie was quiet despite her happy attitude. _'It must be the eerie feeling I'm getting from this area' _I thought as the carriage came to a stop.

We all exited one at a time, while Sebastian knocked on the door. My demon senses kicked in as I noticed a spider in a spider's web in the corner near the door. Sebastian noticed it to, so I kept under the radar.

A smokin' butler opened the door and said "Right this way". We nodded and followed him to the ball room. I had a smile on my face...until I walked all the way in the ball room to see my rival straight across from me. _'Fuck my life' _I thought as I saw Moka across the room, turning then staring at me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

**A/N: I was a bit loopy when writing this chapter so stay tuned! Author out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Suspicious secrets _

_**Moka p.o.v...**  
_

I was having a wonderful time until..._she _showed up. Our outfits were almost alike the only difference was that I she had long sleeves while I short ones and the colors. She wore a green kimono with blue tights while I wore a black kimono with purple tights. Our eyes were dead locked on each other. _'Well there goes my vacation' _I thought as she walked towards me.

"Moka" she said glancing at me then to a little blonde girl on the other side of the room. "Kasumi" I replied rolling my eyes. "And who is this lovely lady?" Alois asked appearing behind me. "This girl is Ciel's cousin...Kasumi Akimoto" I said bluntly. His blue eyes widened in shock then died down to an unnerving smirk.

"It's nice to meet you" he said while taking her hand to kiss it. _'He puts the ho in whore' _I thought as he kissed her hand. Right then and there I wanted to vomit. She nodded her head in respect and as if on que a boy looking 3 years younger than her walked up to us.

"Kasumi have you seen Lizzie?" he asked her. "Lizzie is playing with Mey-Rin's hair" she replied taking her eyes off me. He nods then stops to look at Alois. As their faces met they begin glaring at each other. "Moka...this is my cousin Ciel Phantomhive" she said pointing to her left.

I then feel a strange vibe...almost like something or someone is calling to me. I close my eyes for a quick second and when I open them again...Kasumi is gone. _'She must have slipped away when I closed my eyes' _I wondered before Ciel and Alois looked away from each other before their butlers appeared.

Noticing Kasumi is gone Ciel looked around then turned to his butler. "Sebastian...find Kasumi before she gets hurt" he ordered. "Yes, master" he replied before leaving the scene. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him. _'He's hotter than Claude' _I thought to myself.

Ciel walked away smoothly and started talking to other people. "Claude...I want you to find Moka's friend before Sebastian does" he commanded as I sighed. "Yes, your highness" Claude replied before leaving.

"Enjoy your self and don't forget the rule" Alois said to me pinching my cheek. "I know the rule: English around guests, Japanese around family" I replied carelessly.

"They're not going to find her" I mumble walking away to the wine table. "Did you say something Moka?" he asked confused. "No...nothing at all" I say downing a glass of wine in one sip. "The hunt is on..." I said to myself before turning away from the party to find the not-so-missing 'friend' of mine.

I found her outside sitting down on big stone, sharpening her sais waiting on me to arrive. She looked pissed off. I didn't dare walk out to where she was...so instead I stood on high tree branch and watched as Claude approached her.

* * *

_**Kasumi p.o.v...**_

I had vanished into thin air thanks to that damn redheaded Moka Akita. "Why the fuck was I so careless" I whispered to myself. I brushed my blue hair out of my face, took my sais out and started sharpening them.

I heard footsteps behind me and don't even bother to turn around. "Took you long enough to find me Moka" I said harshly. "Pardon me...but I'm not Moka" a voice I didn't recognize responded. "Wakarimasu ka?**(Do you understand)**" I asked. **  
**

"Hai, Wakarimasu **(yes, I understand)**" he responded walking towards me. I closed my eyes ready to face whoever was talking to me. I turned around opened my eyes and there was no one. I shrugged, faced forward and saw someone in front of my face in kissing distance.

I immediately got startled. _'The fuck...only demons are that fast!' _I mentally screamed at myself. We stared at each other in complete silence before I noticed his hazel eyes flicker. "You're a demon...aren't you?" I asked bluntly.

He stepped back appalled to my question then regained his composure. He didn't answer my question...but instead held out his hand for me to take it. I did, then felt a hot-tense sensation flowed down my arm and through my hand. He must have felt it too because he let go of my hand.

On our way back, I look at my arm and see that the rose-vine is still there. I look back up and the butler I just met is gone. _'Damn I hope this goes away' _I thought glancing at the front door then to my arm. I walked back into the party and headed to the wine table. I took a glass and drank it all in one shot.

I look back up and Sebastian is looking at me. He walked toward me. "Is it almost time to go?" I ask avoiding his reddish suspicious eyes. "Almost, we always leave a party when Elizabeth gets tired" he reassured me. "Okay" I reply downing another glass of wine.

About a few minutes later I said good bye to Moka while Alois and Ciel talked for a bit. "Hey where's your butler?" I asked curiously. "I don't know but it seems yours has gone missing as well" she said yawning. Lizzie tugged on my tights. "Yes" I responded looking down.

She looked tired so I understood. "Ciel she's tired" I said breaking their conversation. "Okay we'll call it a night" he replied walking toward the door. On our ride home me and Lizzie fell asleep.

* * *

_**Moka p.o.v...**_

I overheard their whole conversation and by the way Claude took the question I'd say he is. I jumped down from the tree branch and tried to walk away quietly towards the castle. About half way there I stopped walking after feeling someone else's presence. _**  
**_

I took out one of my sais and through it in the direction of the unknown presence. I heard the sai hit a tree, then footsteps walking my way. Out of the shadows walked a tall, handsome, red-eyed butler. "My apologies" I said as he handed me my sai.

"No my apologies" he replied swiftly. "Have you seen mistress Kasumi" he asked me. His voice sounded lovely but I regained focus. "Yes I have but by the time you find her...she'll be back inside" I said bluntly. He responded by walking toward me.

"Shall we go back inside" he said sweetly holding out his hand. As I touched his palm, a sharp pain went up my leg. I ignored it and kept walking.

By the time we got back inside I met up with Alois while he looked towards the wine table and saw Kasumi down a glass. He walked over to her while I sat down to rest my feet.

A few moments later it was time for everyone to go home. We said our goodbyes then got ready for bed. Hanna led me to my room since I was half awake. "I'll see you in the morning your highness" she said putting my night robe on.

"Good night" she said blowing out the once lit candle.

"Good night...Hanna-chan" I said shutting my eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The start of a series of horrific crimes_

_A couple of days later..._

A woman running through a wooded area stops after tripping over a tree's root. She takes in her surroundings before getting back up to start running towards the city bridge. She trips again but this time someone grabs her by the ankle. As she faces her attacker she can't help but struggle.

She let's out a shrill cry before her attacker eats her face then her body leaving it in parts. Once her attacker is finished he howls at the moonless night evading in the dark fog which has covered the time frame of the attack. Her body isn't found until a local baker stumbles upon the bridge the next day...

_**Kasumi p.o.v...**_

In town I surveyed the scene while Ciel talked with the chief of the Scotland yard. _'Looks like the work of a high level demon' _I thought taking a glove off. I looked to see if anyone was paying attention, then stuck two fingers into the woman's blood and licked it. _'Her blood tastes bitter' _I thought to myself putting my glove back on.

I saw red hair flow passed the scene so I decided to slip pass everyone to chase after it. I kept after it at high speed despite of the hard-to-walk-in kimono and ended up at a mortician's shop that read: Undertaker.

I walked in and it didn't smell like death. It smelt like heavy girly perfume was dumped all over the place. I basically stood out while the place looked gloomy. I looked over the room and saw a figure loom in the shadows waiting for me to move.

I stepped forward only to be pushed back by a woman who had teal eyes, glasses while wielding a double bladed sword. I jumped back against the wall while she pressed the blade towards my neck. "Why were you following my soon-to-be-hopefully boyfriend?" she asked suspiciously as her 'red hair' slid back reaviling dark green hair under it.

"First off, I don't know who your soon-to-be-hopefully boyfriend is, and Secondly your 'hair' is sliding off" I replied pointing to her now obvious wig. "Hmphf" she snapped putting her wig back on. I moved away from her and sat on a coffin.

Oddly enough the coffin on my right started to shake a little. _'The fuck-' _I quickly thought before someone popped out of the coffin and made the other girl shriek. I watched blankly as a man with long red hair, green eyes with glasses sat back down and started laughing. "...Who's the stranger with the strange color hair?" he asked the girl who propped her sword against the wall. I raised an eyebrow.

She looked at me with a puzzledly then looked back at him and shrugged. "...Maybe Undertaker knows she replied pulling him out of the coffin. As the door to the shop opened the coffin in the front slid to the side.

**_Sebastian p.o.v..._**

At the scene of the crime the young master was being as sly as ever while the chief of the Scotland yard looked agitated. _'What could've done this?' _I wondered noticing spectators glancing at the scene wondering if they could handle looking at this brutal attack. I looked around and saw that Kasumi has dipped two fingers into the womans blood and licked it, which made me very suspicious.

I looked to her left, saw Grell running to Undertaker's shop and watched as Kasumi ran after him. I would've pursued them if the young master hadn't ordered me to stay close to the scene. "Let's go Sebastian" he ordered putting my focus back on him. "Yes master" I replied. We headed off to Undertaker's shop when realization of Kasumi's disappearance hit Ciel.

"Where's Kasumi?" he asked with a little bit of worry in his voice. "She's at Undertaker's shop" I replied as we continued to walk in silence.

As we approached the shop the door opened before I reached for it and Undertaker peered out of the coffin in the front. Ciel sighed with relief when he saw that she was alright. Before she had a chance to apologize Undertaker started talking first. "Who's the woman with the pretty hair" Undertaker asked touching her hair.

Before I could react to a sudden burst of jealousy, Ciel answered his question. "She is my cousin Kasumi Akimoto, vistiting from Japan" Ceil answered before I even got a chance. With that Kasumi stood up and while bowning she said "Hajimemashite...Watashi no onamae was Kasumi desu" **( How do you do, My name is Kasumi )**.

"Nice to meet you my name is Grell Sutcliff, he is Undertaker and my little clone over here is Rin Sato" Grell explained pointing to Undertaker and his look alike. "Now that we've got the formalities out of the way...you know why we're here" Ciel said talking to Undertaker while he sat down next to Kasumi and I avoided Grell's gaze.

"And you know my price" Undertaker replied holding back a little bit of a laugh. Ciel sighed and before he lifted up his patch to order me to tell Undertaker a senseless joke, Kasumi stood up and said "Can everyone please excuse us, I have a joke I would like to tell". The five of us shrugged in agreement and walked outside. About five minutes of silence later we heard laughter and entered back into the shop.

Kasumi was sitting on a coffin, tapping her finger on her rist. "Now that you got you laugh, Do you know anything the previous victim that was found this morning?" Ciel askeed demanding an answer. "Yes...her limbs were ripped off her body while she was still alive" he responded with seriousness in his voice. Kasumi looked uneasy at what Undertaker said.

"Thanks for the information" Ciel replied turning to leave. "Come again anytime" Undertaker cooed lightly. I left the shop as soon as Grell turned his attention towards me. "What's wrong mistress Kasumi?" I asked looking back at her to see her clutching her arm still. "Nothing" she replied quickly avoiding my look of nearly confusion. She walked ahead and caught up to Ciel before I opened the carriage door.

At the mansion Ciel wanted to be left alone in his study while Kasumi wanted to be left alone in her room, so once I got done with my chores I started securing the area. I saw red hair in the distance and sighed. _'Grell must be here to deliver news' _I thought walking through the garden. I stopped walking when I notcied Finnian was pulling up more than just weeds. I shook my head twice and went to assist him, but Grell beat me to him.

_**Kasumi p.o.v...**_

I left my room to get some air since I got bored with sharpening weapons. I wandered aimlessly to Ciel's study to have a little chat with him about who he works for. Since I've been away for three years, I don't really know much about Ciel anymore...

**A/N: Sorry for my lateness, I finally found a computer and I'm working on chapter 5 as we speak so...Author out!**


End file.
